


Спенсер не курит

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: 23-го июля 2011 года не день летнего солнцестояния, но этот день кажется Спенсеру бесконечно долгим, потому что в тело Дерека попадает пуля двенадцатого калибра.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Спенсер не курит

Спенсер не курит.

Если вы когда-нибудь решите спросить его, почему, подумайте дважды. Наверняка, он расскажет вам о вреде для печени, лёгких и поджелудочной железы, не забыв упомянуть, что сигареты убивают клетки мозга.

Спенсер не курит.

23-го июля 2011 года не день летнего солнцестояния, но этот день кажется Спенсеру бесконечно долгим, потому что в тело Дерека поадает пуля двенадцатого калибра. Пока хирурги борются с внутренним кровотечением и пытаются завести остановившееся сердце, Спенсер только и может что пить до ужаса сладкий кофе и молчать. Когда очередной стаканчик в его руках превращается в пластиковое нечто, Хотч предлагает ему подышать воздухом. Спенсер готов приковать себя к креслу наручниками и разразиться тирадой о том, что он тоже имеет право переживать, но Хотч давит его разгорающийся протест простой фразой «Тебе нужно побыть одному».

Спенсер не курит.

Он выходит в сквер больницы и плетётся к ближайшей лавочке, потому что ноги превращаются в вату. Спенсер опускается на нагретое солнцем дерево и прячет лицо в ладонях. Он считает. С момента начала операции прошло шесть часов двадцать восемь минут и девять-десять-одиннадцать-двенадцать секунд. С каждым часом шансы снова увидеть Дерека стремительно падают. Спенсер бесцельно пялится в экран телефона, ожидая сообщения, но оно не приходит. 17:41. Когда Спенсер смотрит на время в следующий раз, ему кажется, что прошла целая вечность. 17:44.

Спенсер не курит.

Он закрывает глаза и в сотый раз прокручивает в голове их утренний разговор перед задержанием. Спенсер помнит каждое слово, каждый поворот головы, каждую шутку и каждый жест. Единственное, чего он не может вспомнить, – это момент после выстрела, когда глаза Дерека закрываются, прежде чем Спенсер успевает подбежать к нему. Он зажимает пальцами рану и кричит в рацию, что ему нужна помощь. Дереку нужна помощь. В машине скорой слишком мало место – двое парамедиков суетятся так, будто впервые видят кровь, и Спенсер лишь с третьего раза позволяет Росси и Хотчу оттащить себя в сторону. Он провожает скорую взглядом и иррационально сильно жалеет, что ТАРДИС – это всего лишь выдумка.

Спенсер не курит.

Он достаёт из кармана телефон Дерека, который Джей-Джей подобрала с асфальта и передала ему. Спенсер залпом проглатывает их переписку за последние три недели, и прозвище «Кудряшка», которым он подписан в у Дерека, заставляет Спенсера сжать зубы и несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть. Дерек не может не знать, как сильно Спенсер ненавидит это прозвище. Дерек не может знать, как сильно Спенсеру хочется сейчас его услышать.

Спенсер не курит.

Он смотрит на докторов, обсуждающих перестрелку в «Нью-Плаза Центр», и хочет заткнуть им всем рты, когда слышит облегчённые вздохи «Хорошо хоть жертв нет». Жертв нет. Благодаря Дереку Моргану, который прикрыл своим телом тринадцатилетнюю девочку, замешкавшуюся в паникующей толпе.

Спенсер не курит.

Когда экран телефона загорается новым СМС, у Спенсерауходит минута на то, чтобы ввести пароль. Скорость чтения 20-ти тысяч слов в минуту подводит его, и Спенсер ещё около минуты тратит на то, чтобы слова Эмили «Всё хорошо. Он будет жить» дошли до его мозга и прочно закрепились в нём. Спенсер перечитывает СМС снова и снова, и лишь на тридцать седьмой раз верит. Телефон выпадает из ослабевших пальцев и приземляется на гравий под ногами.

Спенсер не курит.

Он поднимает телефон, вытирает лицо платком, встаёт на ноги и выбрасывает пустую пачку сигарет в урну.

Вечность равна семи часам сорока восьми минутам и двенадцати секундам.


End file.
